RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
-saving improvements!}} This information is up to date to the Venom Update (v4.2) from April 2016. See the last heading of this page for more information. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. It's also worth noting that subsequent updates may lower PRs and make some of the current upgrades strategies redundant. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending . It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending , as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. Any series or cars not included here do not require upgrades to satisfy requirements. Sometimes, different strategies (for the same cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Upgrade Tips Time-Limited Series Amateur NASCAR Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend Important Milestones with Gold Upgrades Potentially Attainable before 100% Completion Some series requiring Gold upgrades to attain 100% completion sometimes stop progress before 75, or even 50%. Similarly, some NASCAR Collections can be completed without upgrading to the maximum PR requirement in their series. The following table will attempt to detail such events and give recommended strategies. NASCAR Collections not included in the following table are either attained before Gold upgrades are required, or need maximum required PR in the series. Series Completable Without Gold Upgrades Total Cost This table just gives a general idea, as it does not take into account cost for cars, cost to fully-upgrade with R$ all cars, or any R$ to be gained from remaining tiers. This only takes into account cost to upgrade acquired cars to meet PR requirements and rewards for completion of series to 100% from the point where upgrades are required. The repartition of costs is idealistic and assumes each category is completed one after the other. Additionally, Time-Limited Series (currently only containing Sunoco Championship Series) totals a cost of 58 and R$337,900, with a reward of 24 and R$24,000, for a margin of -34 and -R$313,900. This isn't included in the table, as it doesn't contribute to 100% completion. Summary of Changes in Daytona 500 and Venom Updates First of all, apologies for leaving the page under construction for the best part of two updates. Second of all, thank you to Chriscar2, RR3 Michael P and RR3DougB for collaborating and applying a major improvement to the page, by adding car names underneath car pictures, to help search more efficiently, while up-keeping aesthetics. Daytona 500 Update (v4.1.5) Keeping this one short, as far as NASCAR goes, as it's fairly self-explanatory. As for an explanation to the changes elsewhere in Legend, due to the addition of the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, here goes. The Veneno could be discarded pretty quickly, as even though it can be used in two series requiring upgrades, its price made it obvious quickly enough that it wouldn't be in the running. Which meant Sesto Elemento or Asterion. The former would mean everything would have stayed the same and the Sesto Elemento would have been chosen in Tour Del Toro. This required the strategy to cost 194 or less, where it ended up costing 366. To understand why, I will attempt to explain my reasoning. If the Asterion was chosen for Tour Del Toro (TDT), it had to be worked out whether it could be worth using it for Hybrid Hypercar Clash (HHC - removing the McLaren P1™) and/or Concept Car Clash (CCC - removing the Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package). If it was, then it may no longer be worth using the P1 in Vertex Series (VS) with competition from the Porsche 911 RSR (2013), which itself could be used in Masters of Speed (MoS), which could in turn replace the Porsche 911 RSR (2015). Since the 2015 RSR was also chosen in RACING SPIRIT (RS), it's plain to see that a lot could change, from one car. As it is, a lot of permutations were attempted, and only the very cheapest one was retained, so the explanation can't be as in-depth as the workings were, at the time. In short, using the Asterion for TDT meant it was cheaper to upgrade from there to PR:86 than the 918 SWP, satisfying PR for HHC in the process. The 2015 RSR was still the cheapest choice in RS, but strategies for MoS and VS still had to be decided. The combined cost of upgrading the P1 from Max PR/R$ (not from PR:84, as the Asterion had that covered), as well as the 2015 RSR from RS, came to a cost of 550 , more than the price to upgrade the 2013 RSR for both (393). The combined total of the new strategies, accounting for TDT, came to 1,281 . Whereas the combined total of the existing/old strategies for these series (without TDT) came to 1,087 , meaning anything over 194 would give a combined total greater than the replacement strategies. As it were, the Sesto Elemento ended up costing 366 : cheaper than the Asterion for that series, but not in the greater scheme of things. Of course, everyone is at a different stage, so it's worth going through combined totals to know what is best for you as an individual. As for now, here is the complete list of change due to the Sesto Elemento's upgrade cost: *''Masters of Speed: Porsche 911 RSR (2015) -> Porsche 911 RSR (2013)'' *''Vertex Series: McLaren P1™ -> Porsche 911 RSR (2013)'' *''Hybrid Hypercar Clash: McLaren P1™ -> Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4'' *''RACING SPIRIT: Porsche 911 RSR (2015) (no change)'' *''Concept Car Clash: Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package -> Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4'' *''Tour Del Toro: Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4/Lamborghini Sesto Elemento'' Venom Update (v4.2) The addition of three new cars, in three different series, along with existing cars, still means all three of them require upgrading for 100% completion. The addition of the Hennessey Venom GT in Hypercar Charge also means upgrading the Koenigsegg REGERA is no longer required. A table outlining the necessary cars to upgrade with R$ in order to complete Max PR events in remaining series has also been added. Citations within the table outline when the series requires no to complete, let alone to upgrade. Citations within the table also outline series containing cars that can be used with upgrades in other series where they may or may not be recommended for 100% completion. v4.3.1 5 new cars were added. One in Elite, with 3 existing cars, the Jaguar C-X75. It happens to be winnable in [[The Gauntlet (Season 6)|The Gauntlet (Season 6)]] and is the only car that can possibly reach the maximum required PR in Automotive Mastery. 2 other cars, the Porsche 911 RSR (2016) and the Chevrolet Corvette C7.R are winnable in Time-Limited Series. Though the Corvette's series is yet to be named, Porsche 911 RSR Championship is available for the former, with a cheapest strategy to complete 100% costing 272 Gold. Both cars need to be upgraded to PR:89 for GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche, with one having to go to PR:90. Since the Chevrolet can reach PR:90 with -2 Engine, whereas the Porsche can only do it with -2 Drivetrain, the former is chosen as the PR:90 car. The remaining two cars are expected to be winnable near the end of the update, in two sub-sections of Le Mans: Legends (Le Mans: Ford and Le Mans: Ferrari). It's expected a similar tactic will be used, though the costs, requirements and strategies are still unknown. This is continuing the theme of every new car requiring upgrades for 100% completion, with no pre-existing car having an impact, even when used alongside new cars. Footnotes and Overall Costs